Mafia Hina
by UX3
Summary: Este es un FA o sea un final alterno de la serie en donde Keitaro se convierte en traficante de drogas y las chicas de la posada se convierten en su mafia personal. AVISO: Contenido oral no apto para menores


Este es mi primer fic de Love Hina, y tal vez sea el único que haga. Este es una especie de final alterno para la serie. También me sirvió de inspiración de un sketch del programa "Robot Chicken" o "Pollo Robot" que pasan los viernes por CN. Aparte les aviso que puede contener lenguaje y contenido no apto para menores, así que comenzamos.

**Love Hina: Mafia Hina.**

Un buen día en la Pensión Hina, Keitaro recibe una carta de su abuela Hinata en la cual le pide que vaya a una isla tropical en la que ha estado pasando sus vacaciones y que solamente debía acompañarlo Haruka. Así, sin que ambos den explicaciones a las demás chicas, parten con rumbo a la isla tropical en donde encuentran una aldea y a la abuela, que estaba sentada en una especie de trono y detrás suyo habían como diez hombres armados con una ametralladora cada uno.

"Ho… hola, abuela" –saluda Keitaro a su abuela- "Ha pasado mucho tiempo. Traje a mi tía como me pediste".

"Soy maestra Haruka" –reclama Haruka quien golpea a Keitaro.

"¡Tú no interrumpas, pin… p3nd3ja!" –Le grita Hinata quien después se dirige a los hombres con ametralladora- "¡Atención, maten a esta pin… cab... na!"

"¡Espera!" –Grita Haruka- "¡Recuerda que soy tu hija!"

En ese momento, los hombres con ametralladora le disparan sin parar a Haruka hasta que se le acaban las balas y cae muerta. Keitaro estaba asombrado de ver ese lado oscuro en su propia abuela.

"Rayos, ahora ya no podrá ayudar a Keitaro" –Dice Hinata quien se dirige a Keitaro- "Escucha, Keitaro, la razón por la que te traje aquí fue para pedirte un favor".

"¿U-un… favor?" –Balbucea Keitaro.

"Así es" –Responde Hinata- "Una de las razones por las que me vine a esta isla fue para liderar el contrabando de drogas por todo el país, y ahora quiero que seas mi exportador principal en Tokio".

"¿Qué?" –Grita Keitaro sorprendido- "¿Quieres que venda drogas en Tokio?"

"¿Alguna objeción?"-Dice Haruka señalando detrás de ella a sus hombres quienes apuntan con ametralladora a Keitaro.

"N-no… ninguna" –Responde Keitaro resignado.

Así, Keitaro regresó a Tokio y a la posada; les explicó todo a las chicas de la posada y que por instrucciones de la abuela, ellas tenían que ayudarlo y que de lo contrario serían echadas para siempre de la posada. A ninguna le gustó mucho la decisión, pero al final accedieron, convirtiéndose en la mafia personal de Keitaro, quien se dedicó a exportar la droga por todo Tokio. Así logró ganar millones y una vida de lujos hasta que un día…

"¿Señor Keitaro?" –Dice uno de los agentes enviados por Hinata a Keitaro, que estaba tomando un baño de vapor en un prestigiado sauna- "Le tengo malas noticias, parece que Shinobu Maehara y Kaolla Su están hablando con la policía".

"¿Qué cosa?" –Grita Keitaro- "¿Que esas mocosas qué?"

En esos momentos, Shinobu y Su se encontraban en el confesionario de la estación de policía creyendo que las habían descubierto y entonces Shinobu grita: "¡Está bien, lo confieso! Keitaro Urashima nos obligó a exportar droga pero no nos haga nada".

"¡Eres una soplona, pin… Shinobu!" –Reclama Su- "¡Keitaro nos ordenó no decir ni una chingda palabra a la policía!"

"Ejem… señoritas" –Interrumpe uno de los oficiales que estaban ahí- "Nosotros las trajimos aquí porque alguien dejó esto en una arboleda".

Lo que el oficial enseña era nada menos que una ropa interior con dibujos de bananas. Su reconoce esa ropa: "¡Pero si es mi ropa interior!"

"¿Qué?" –Gritó Shinobu- "¿Te quitaste tu ropa interior en la calle?"

"Bueno, no recuerdo bien lo que pasó" –Respondió Su con una risa cómica- "Últimamente ya ni me acuerdo de lo que hago".

"¡Chin... da madre contigo, Su!" –Grita Shinobu furiosa- "¿Acaso has estado probando de la droga de Keitaro?" –y golpea a Su.

"¡Mira quién habla!" –Grita Su- "¡Si yo vi que tú también probaste de esa cosa a escondidas!" –y golpea a Shinobu.

Mientras que Shinobu y Su se agarran a golpes debido al influjo de las drogas de Keitaro, cambiamos de escena a la posada Hina unos momentos después, en donde Naru, Mitzune y hasta Otohime, desde el balcón encima de la entrada principal de la posada, les disparaban a una legión de policías que a su vez también les disparaban a ellas. En resumen, estábamos en una balacera. Motoko se encontraba abajo en la entrada de la posada haciendo retroceder a los policías con sus técnicas con la espada.

"Ese pin… desgraciado de Keitaro nos metió en un lío" –Dijo furiosa Naru.

"En cuanto nos deshagamos de estos p3nd3jos, nos encargamos de él y nos quedamos con su guardadito" –Responde Mitzune.

"¿Saben algo?" –Dice Otohime- "Esto es más divertido que jugar con los videojuegos".

Las demás ven que Otohime cree que esto es un juego cuando en realidad están peleando por sus vidas. Entonces, mientras Motoko se encargaba de los policías que la rodeaban, uno de ellos logra acercársele y le pone el cañón de su arma en la cabeza mientras le grita: "¡Come plomo maldita perra desgraciada!"

Y así, el policía acciona su arma y la bala penetra en su cabeza y se sale por el otro lado llevándose la sangre y los sesos detrás de él. De esta manera, el cuerpo de la que fuera Motoko Aoyama, cae al suelo mientras deja de existir.

"¡Pu... madre!" –Grita Mitzune- "¡Mataron a Motoko!"

"¡Eso es algo más que le tendremos que reclamar al idiota de Keitaro!" –Grita Naru.

De esa manera, continuaron disparándole a los policías hasta que estos finalmente logran darle de lleno a las pobres chicasquienes muereninmediatamente. Finalmente sale Keitaro con cara llorosa y las manos arriba mientras grita: "¡Ya basta, me rindo!"

"¡Se está rindiendo!" –Grita uno de los policías- "¡Mátenlo!"

Keitaro es balaceado por los policías y repentinamente deja de sentir los balazos y se da cuenta que se encontraba en otro lugar adornado por puras nubes y se da cuenta de que estaba en el cielo. Cerca de ahí ve a las demás chicas incluyendo a Su y a Shinobu, quienes durante la pelea tomaron "prestadas" las armas de los policías y se mataron a balazos.

"¡Qué bien!" –Dice Keitaro emocionado- "Estamos en el cielo".

"¡Estamos mangos, hijo de tu pu... madre!" –Le dice Naru- "¡Tú te irás al infierno!"

Y así, Naru golpea a Keitaro, quien cae hasta el infierno, donde para desgracia de él, sufriría mucho por el resto de su eternidad.

**Fin.**

Pues espero que les haya gustado. Este, como ya lo dije al principio, fue el primer fic de la serie y la historia me la parodié de Pollo Robot en cierto sketch.

Saludos.


End file.
